I say a little pray for you
by Gemini-sama
Summary: Presente de niver pro nosso queliduuuuu Dite ....Yaoi goiaba...depois a gnt explik o q eh isso


I say a little pray for you

Legenda

"bla bla bla"… fala normal

bla bla bla… pensamento

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little pray for you

While combing my hair, now,

And wondering what dress to wear, now,

I say a little pray for you

O sol estava começando a nascer no horizonte e o cavaleiro mais vaidoso de todo o santuário estava levantado de seu leito. Espreguiçava-se com os primeiros raios de sol banhando-lhe o rosto suavemente. Descobriu-se, deixando o lençol branco cair formando um montinho ao seu lado da cama. O sol banhou seu corpo alvo por inteiro, dormia somente com uma peça de roupa. Levantou-se devagar, fazendo seus longos cabelos escorregarem pelas costas, formando uma cortina. Caminhou até o banheiro para banhar-se, tirou sua única peça de roupa, abriu a chuveiro e tomou um banho gelado...queria acalmar os ânimos. Aparou-se na parede do Box deixando a água escorrer por todo seu corpo, estava lembrando do sonho que tivera há algumas horas, com seu amado. Amado? Pfff... que ele nunca o teria em seus braços, ou melhor, nunca estaria nos braços morenos daquele cavaleiro. Estava muito triste, pois se sentia diferente dos outros... ele realmente era um homem diferente, além dele ser um dos cavaleiros de Atena ele não seguia a "ordem natural das coisas", fechou o chuveiro "Ah que raiva, queria tanto você! Mas nunca vai me notar" envolve uma pequena toalha na cintura, e com outra começa a secar o cabelo. Caminha até o quarto, e larga a toalha que estava secando o cabelo para secar o corpo com a outra toalha. Sem se importar para a janela aberta descobre-se, revelando seu corpo perfeito não muito definido pois ele mesmo dizia que "músculos demais não era para ele" ,sua cintura era muito delgada para um homem, aquele era um dos charmes do cavaleiro juntamente com a sua pele de seda, ao contrario dos outros cavaleiros que as tinham castigadas pelo sol e ferimentos. Secou seu corpo admirando cada partezinha dele, muitos o comparava com Narciso, o deus que se apaixonou pelo próprio reflexo, mas ele dizia que "não era seu estilo", sempre gostou de homens mais musculosos, graves e másculos, por isso havia se apaixonado por aquele italiano, era tudo o que mais gostava até um pouco demais. "Ah de novo não! Estou aqui pensando nele..pare com isso! não posso me torturar mais!" termina de secar-se e veste sua túnica de seda azul claríssimo, era um pouco mais curta que o normal deixando amostra suas coxas bem torneadas, cada músculo definido, também um pouco "ousada", pois geralmente as túnicas são de algodão, esses tecidos super confortáveis. A dele era de seda, leve e macia, seu feixe era de diamante uma linda pedrinha em forma de rosa. Senta-se na frente da penteadeira então começa a passar um creme suíço em seu delicado rosto, depois começa "maquiar-se" passando um leve baton róseo para acentuar a leveza e sensualidade de seus lábios e de sua pintinha logo abaixo do seu olho esquerdo. Levanta para passar seu perfume francês favorito. O aroma cítrico invadiu o quarto do cavaleiro, assim como o raio de sol. Caminha para fora do templo sua túnica ondulando a cada passo. Estava indo em direção ao templo de sua deusa protetora, mas antes passa por seu imenso jardim colhendo algumas maravilhosas rosas vermelhas. Adentra o templo e ajoelha-se diante da estatua de deusa deixando as rosas perto de seus pés e acende uma vela.

"Ah minha deusa Afrodite! Por favor, tire esse peso do meu coração, ou pelo menos faça que ele não me ignore!"

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

and I´ll love you

O sol já havia depositado seus raios dentro das oito casas mais altas, e agora tentava invadir a casa mais escura de todo o Santuário. Seu habitante remexia-se inquieto na cama, seu corpo moreno e bem definido estava suado e algo o incomodava no baixo ventre. Parou com a face voltada para o teto da casa... "Cazzo porque isto está acontecendo comigo? Justo io. Um macho! Não... eu só posso estar louco!". Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho para aliviar-se. Enquanto deixava a água fria percorrer-lhe todo o corpo, lembrou-se da época dos treinamentos quando eram menores. As duplas fixas eram impostas pelos mestres, por isso ele sempre treinava com um garoto de cabelo azul piscina, que mais se parecia com uma menina, mas era um excelente guerreiro. Quando os treinos terminavam todos iam para o vestiário tomar um belo banho. A "bibazinha", apelido carinhosamente concedido ao amigo pelo moreno, sempre se insinuava para os outros cavaleiros. "Ahhh... aquela biba abusada sempre se esfregava em mim... O caspita!". Ao lembrar disso seu membro começou a latejar um pouco, "Carlo você é um uomo e não uma biba! Pare com isso!"

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Ele ainda não queria sair do banho pois milhares de lembranças estavam invadindo a sua mente e todas elas eram com o mesmo cavaleiro, 0o de olhos azul piscina. Lembrou-se da noite em que aconteceu a festa que todos esperavam, a festa pós entrega das armaduras de ouro. Estavam reunidos no salão do grande Mestre, os onze novos cavaleiros de ouro, servidores de Athena, sua guarda de elite. Como o mestre Shion havia dito "Agora vocês terão uma vida nova. Vocês cavaleiros de ouro serão respeitados e temidos por todos. Protegerão suas casas com a própria vida." Apesar daquela nova responsabilidade todos estavam felizes juntos. Então o Mestre retirou-se do grande salão deixando somente os guerreiros. A festa era farta de comida, mas principalmente de bebida,a musica estava alta. Por causa da quantidade de álcool no sangue todos estavam embriagados. Cada um fazia uma coisa mais estranha que a outra. Carlo estava sentado ainda meio sóbrio e consciente do que estava se passando no lugar. Então ele vê seu amigo se aproximando... "Carlo vamos dançar?"... ele ficou totalmente indignado com aquilo... Imagina... io... um uomo dançar com esta biba!... porem ele não queria magoar a única pessoa que parecia realmente se importar com ele, por isso disse... "Ah biba eu não quero dançar não! Estou cansado e também acho que iria..." lembrou-se que não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a "biba" havia pulado no sofá e começado a beijar-lhe com força mal deixando espaço para que respirasse. Tentou fazê-lo se afastar, mas se rendeu perante aos lábios do amigo e a língua que lhe pedia passagem. Começou a beijá-lo também tomando as rédeas da situação, então resolveu inclinar-se sobre o corpo do outro aos poucos. Ouviu-o gemer quando estava completamente deitado sobre ele. este súbito barulho o fez voltar a si... "Dite!"... gritou ao perceber o que estava fazendo. "uhm?"... o amigo sussurrou e depois caiu no sono. Carlo resolveu voltar para sua casa, pois alem de estar meio bêbado estava confuso " e também nessa situação!"... disse começando a aliviar-se. Pensamentos voavam pela sua cabeça "será que io to...?"

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only be heartbreak for me.

"Bom só tem um jeito de eu descobrir isso!"... lembrou da época em que a Guerra contra Hades havia começado. Ele e Dite foram ressuscitadas e lutaram lado a lado para tentar avisar Athena o plano que o imperador das trevas havia montado. Porem tiveram a infelicidade de encontrar Mu na primeira casa. Não tinham como avisá-lo, pois vários espectros estavam por perto, tiveram que combatê-lo e como não queriam machucá-lo usaram pouca força, dando brecha para atacá-los e serem mandados de volta para onde Radamanthys já estava os esperando. Este não perdoou a falha dos defensores de Athena por isso os jogou de volta ao inferno. Suas armaduras foram destruídas. Carlo estremeceu lembrando-se do medo que sentiu, ao se ver novamente no reino de Hades. Naquele dia Dite correu encostou-se no peito dele, começou a soluçar dizendo "e agora Carlo? A gente falhou na missão! Não conseguimos alertar Athena! Agora vou ficar para sempre sozinho aqui!"... Estava com pena do amigo, então o abraçou forte... "Não se esqueça que Shion e os outros ainda estão lá. O caspita... eu não to aqui biba?"... " Lembro que ele me olhou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis marejados". "Não me deixa Carlo, eu tenho medo!"... olhou no fundo daqueles hipnotizantes olhos. "Claro que não!"... ele ficou chorando no colo de Carlo. "Eu prometi que nunca o deixaria como amigo... mas desde aquele dia eu percebi, e agora vi o que nego a tanto tempo...". Saiu do banho e foi correndo para o seu quarto se trocar.

I run for the bus, dear,

While riding I think of us, dear,

I say a little pray for you.

At work I just take time

And all through my coffee break-time,

I say a little pray for you.

Carlo terminou de se trocar havia colocado uma túnica azul como seu cabelo, e com um feixe que lembrava um punhal incrustado de diamantes. Sem nem se enxugar direito começou a subir as escadarias até a casa de seu "amigo". Ao passar por Leão foi detido por seu morador, Aioria. "Ae Mascara! Aonde você vai com tanta pressa?"  
Carlo: Não te importa Leão" saia do meu caminho!  
Aioria: Aff... cara que stress!

O canceriano mal liga para o vizinho, então continua a subir o mais rápido possível. Outras lembranças invadiam sua mente, como as das noites em que quase todos os cavaleiros saem juntos, indo para alguma boate, nos arredores do Santuário. Carlo ficava sempre sentado a mesa bebendo e procurando a presa da noite. Dite ao contrario sempre estava na pista de dança, atraindo a atenção das mulheres e recebendo olhares famintos dos homens. Muitas vezes o próprio Carlo se pegava observando o Dite, e as vezes sentindo um desejo incontrolável de beijá-lo. A essa altura Carlo já passava por Escorpião que estava vazia. Lembrou-se da ultima festa antes da Guerra no Santuário. Miro e Dite haviam acabado de voltar da missão em Andrômeda. Juntamente com Carlo, Dite era o cavaleiro mais cruel do Santuário. Formavam a dupla mais temida pelos servos e habitantes das redondezas. Carlo adorava isso, pois tinha todos aos seus pés, já Dite não gostava muito disso, dizia que ser temido é uma coisa amedrontar os outros é outra totalmente diferente e horrível.

Carlo: para com isso biba! Esses caras têm medo da gente. Se pedirmos para eles pularem de uma ponte eles pulam. Hahaha!  
Dite ficava aterrorizado com a idéia: Carlo você é muito mal. No sei, mas isto não está me parecendo certo.  
Carlo: Não se esqueça dite, nesses tempos ninguém sabe o que é certo. Mas para mim o Mestre, mesmo todos falando que ele é mal, está certo.  
Dite: por que você diz isso?  
Carlo: Pode ser que o que o Mestre faz agora seja ruim, mas daqui a um tempo pode não ser.  
Dite: Vamos parar com essa conversa porque não vamos chegar a lugar algum.  
Carlo: Tá bem biba!  
naquela festa todos estavam estranhos, ninguém parecia estar alegre. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos havia desaparecido há muito tempo, Áries e Libra estavam longe. Eram tempos sombrios os que pairavam no Santuário. No fim da festa parecia que todos estavam se despedindo, para sempre.

Carlo já estava saindo de Capricórnio quando se lembrou do momento mais doloroso da sua vida. Estava à beira do Yomotsu quando sentiu pela primeira vez seu coração. Não o sentiu batendo, sentiu apertado sabia que ao partir do mundo dos mortais liberaria a alma de todos aqueles que matara, mas sua sofreria. Sofreria, pois sabia que estaria deixando no mundo a única pessoa que se importava com ele, e na verdade é a única pessoa que ele realmente se importa. Esta pessoa era o seu melhor amigo, Afrodite. Talvez algo a mais... algo alem de amigo. Sempre negou isso, mas agora não conseguia mais... ele amava pela primeira vez.  
Estava na porta da casa de Peixes e sem cerimônia adentrou-a. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava bêbado, mas agora ele estava totalmente sóbrio e acima de tudo decidido apesar do medo de ser rejeitado e perder o único amigo. Ele não podia mais negar o seu sentimento. Caminhou suavemente pela sala sentindo o odor de rosas do amigo, o forte perfume que tanto o enlouquecia. Dite estava de costas para a porta do quarto e de frente para a cama. Queria aquele ser muito, mas ainda estava inseguro. Sentiu desejo ao ver o "amigo" vestindo aquela túnica de seda. Permaneceu imóvel.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

and I´ll love you

Dite não percebeu o amigo parado a sua porta, por isso continuou a arrumar a cama... "Por que? Por que eu não consigo tirá-lo de meu coração?"... Carlo sentiu o peito apertar "Quem? Quem questo maledeto non tira o coração?"... Dite abaixou-se para apanhar uma almofada, "Eu sempre amarei aquele italiano"... Carlo não agüentava mais ficar quieto, " Que italiano Dite?"

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

"Carlo!"... Dite grita assustado, largando a almofada no chão. "Si sono io! Parle Dite! De quem tu parla?"... ele começa a adentrar o quarto. "Pare Carlo... você está em assustando!"... Dite havia recuado para a parede. "Parle Afrodite!"... estava muito perto do amigo que tremia assustado ao ver a fúria estampada nos olhos do amigo. "Carlo eu não conheço outro italiano que não seja você!"... uma lagrima rola pelo rosto do pisciano. "Come?"... "É exatamente o que você ouviu" eu só conheço um italiano e é você!"... ele começou a chorar. "O bibazinha pare de lamentare... Io sono uma besta... excusa-me!"... abraçou o amigo. "Eu te conheço muito bem Carlo de Câncer! Sei que você é assim mesmo"... Dite aconchegou-se nos braços de Carlo como nos dias em que a Guerra Santa acontecia. "Dite você se lembra do que eu te prometi a um tempo?"... Dite olhou para ele. "Você está falando daquilo?"... Carlo começa a acariciar os cabelos do amigo. "Lembra que eu prometi que nunca iria te deixar?"... Dite parecia confuso. "Lembro..."... Carlo escorregou as mãos até o pescoço de Dite. "Então eu vim aqui cumprir a promessa"... Dite não conseguiu falar nada pois Carlo já havia lhe atacado os lábios... Peixes não estava totalmente rendido, ele ainda pensava em como era e sempre fora o cavaleiro de Câncer, um macho autentico, como ele mesmo se auto apelidara. Dite se perguntava o que ele queria com a bibazinha do Santuário... será que ele estava bêbado? Não, não estava... o pisciano estava tenso. Por isso parou de beijar Carlo. "Carlo eu não estou entendendo... o que você quer?"... desta vez era Carlo que estava confuso. "Ahn?"

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only be heartbreak for me.

Dite estava preocupado: Carlo eu não estou te entendendo... o que você quer comigo?  
Carlo soltou Dite e sentou-se na cama: Dite você não me... a... ama?  
Dite abaixou-se: Carlo você sabe a resposta... mas eu quero saber o que VOCÊ quer.  
Carlo abaixou o rosto: Dite, eu te quero!Porque você duvida de mim?  
Dite se levanta e olha para fora: Eu duvido porque isso é o que eu mais quero... e se não for verdade meu coração se despedaçaria junto coma minha alma.

Carlo se levanta e abraça Dite pelas costas: Por favor, acredite em mim... eu te amo Di... e só agora eu percebi isso... desculpe-me eu...  
Dite virou-se de frente ainda nos braços de Carlo, e o fez parar de falar com um dedo: não precisa se desculpar Carlo... eu acredito em você!  
Apesar das palavras Dite não estava muito seguro, não sabia como o mulherengo Carlo havia se apaixonado por ele milagres acontecem... Carlo aproximou os rostos e começou a beijá-lo docemente. Rende-se as caricias do amante. Com um dos braços o canceriano segurava o corpo do amigo muito próximo, mantendo extremo contato, com o outro segurava a cabeça dele, acariciando seus longos cabelos que emanavam o perfume que ele mais amava. O pisciano por sua vez envolve o pescoço do amante com os seus braços alvos. Carlo começou a erguer a túnica do amigo, explorando cada parte daquele corpo. Não demorou muito para que estivesse semi nu, vestindo somente a peça intima. Aos poucos Carlo foi inclinando o corpo sobre o do amigo, deitando-se na cama, enquanto isso Dite erguia a túnica do amante aos poucos retirando-a. O canceriano pressionava os corpos, ouvindo gemidos. Dite sentia sua ereção ser pressionada pelo corpo moreno do amante. Carlo começou a beijar o pescoço do pisciano, mordendo-lhe levemente... Dite enrosca suas pernas nas de Carlo, ao perceber isso o italiano começa a explorar com beijos cada pedacinho daquele corpo que tanto desejara. Passou os lábios pelo peito do amigo mordendo os mamilos e fazendo-o gemer, enquanto isso começara a acariciá-lo com as mãos; ao chegar no tórax lambe aquele lugar com desejo, então finalmente chegou onde queria. Retirou aquela pequena peça branca que ainda estava no amante, observando a ereção muito rígida na sua frente. Novamente ergueu o corpo para beijar Dite, mas antes retira a única peça que também usava. O pisciano aproveitou a deixa para virar os corpos ficando por cima de Carlo. Separou as pernas, colocando-as uma de cada lado do corpo do amante. Peixes o beijava com carinho, depois desceu até o pescoço, seus cabelos formavam uma acortina cobrindo o corpo dos dois amigos. Carlo apertava-lhe a cintura as vezes descendo as mãos até as nádegas e coxas. Dite beijava todo aquele corpo moreno a sua frente, ao chegar no baixo ventre Carlo agarrou-lhe os cabelos. Peixes beijava-lhe as coxas, dando mordidinhas, também lambia a virilha do amante, que por sua vez já arfava um pouco esperando para a investida do amigo, mas ele resolveu fazer outra coisa, virou Dite fazendo-o novamente ficar sob ele, colocando-se entre as pernas do amigo, este começa a gemer ao sentir o corpo do amante forçando o seu... Câncer beija-lhe a boca devagar, pedindo passagem com a língua. Dite fechou os olhos e cedeu ao amante que explorava cada canto daquela boquinha quente deixando-o sem ar, aos poucos o canceriano foi aliviando a pressão do beijo, começando a partir para outros lugares... mordia-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, beliscava com os dentes o pescoço deixando marquinhas. Ergueu o corpo sussurrando... "Posso amor?". Dite geme em resposta, passa as pernas por cima do corpo do amante. Carlo não ia preparar Dite com a mão faria direto, mas este o impede pedindo que fosse devagar, que o preparasse primeiro. O amante atende o pedido colocando o primeiro dedo, Dite contrai o rosto mas pede para que continue, por isso Carlo coloca logo o segundo dedo, e começa a alargar aquela entradinha maravilhosamente apertada. O pisciano aos poucos começa a rebolar, o amante retira os dedos e procura a entrada com o membro. Dite geme ao sentir todo aquele volume invadir-lhe o corpo, por isso Carlo começa a mover-se devagar e aos poucos vai aumentando o ritmo. Conforme Dite rebolava Carlo excitava-se cada vez mais, então mudou de posição colocando Dite em seu colo. O pisciano arqueava as costas expondo o pescoço para o amante. Carlo atende o pedido e começa a beijá-lo, e também começa a massagear o amante. Durante um tempo eles ficaram ali juntos, os corpos fundidos em um só, os gemidos confundiam-se no ar...

My darling believe me,

For me there is no one

But you!

No fim Carlo deitou-se carregando Dite consigo... o pisciano aconchegou-se no peito forte do amante, estava calado...  
Carlo acariciando os cabelos e rosto do amante: Aconteceu alguma coisa mozinho?  
Dite permaneceu calado por ainda mais um tempo, Carlo chegou a pensar que ele estava dormindo, mas Dite de repente fala com uma voz um pouco abafada: Nada...  
Carlo ergue o rosto dele e vê que estava úmido: Eu te machuquei?  
Dite sorri: Não... é que eu to com medo  
Carlo parecia preocupado: medo do que?  
Dite: De que isso não dure para sempre... - uma lagrima escorre pelo seu rosto  
Carlo: Meu mozinho acredite em mim! Para mim não existe alguém, existe você... somente você... - o abraça forte para que parasse de chorar  
Dite: Ah Mozão... eu acredito em você... - eles começam a se beijar. Foi o dia mais longo que a casa de peixes já viu

N/A's

poke: buáááááá... eu to sem pêcê... x.x ... por isso to digitando aqui na casa da doish! Tai o presente pro nosso keliduuuuu Dite... ... vou aproveitar para agradecer a todas que lêem... faz tempo que num vejo os reviews... dificuldade pra escrever essa palavra... por isso dexo um recadinhu geral... depoish a doish poe tudo... O.o  
Bjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssss pra vocês... e quando eu voltar com o pc a gente se fala... xaudades de lê fanfic e de vocês!

Beta: Aaaaeeeee... feliz niver Ditezinhuuuuuu..."vovozinhu" queriduuuuuu

Afff sem comentários...so que finalmente a poke escreveu algo porque meus dedos já estavam com CALINHUSSSSSS TT... (poke resposta: ei eu num tenhu culpa que o CUler do pêcê quebrou... ¬¬)...aff eu ainda deixo ela escrever...¬¬...mas tudo bem...bom achu que é só isso...

Bjussssss ...depois eu falo c vocês...nas outras fics...

Discrâimér: Mozinho e Mozão são apelidos inventados por Pipe….aiii q fofuuuuuu


End file.
